flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Bat
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-eighth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 38 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Blue Birds ** Red Birds ** Pigeons ** Ducks ** Parrots ** Storks ** Turkeys ** Vultures ** Pelicans ** Bats ** Seagulls ** Blackbirds ** Owls ** Maroon Birds ** Falcons ** Eagles ** Snowy Owls ** Hawks ** Ravens ** Mad Bats ** Pterodactyl Children ** Pterodactyls ** Demonic Bats ** Demonic Imps ** Dragons ** Cosmic Insects ** Cosmic Big Eyes ** Cosmic Angry Eyes ** Meat ** Cats ** Pigs ** Penguins ** Snakes ** Cosmic Eyes ** Cosmic Big Insects ** Woodpecker * Can be eaten by: ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability 'Skill name' To the Moon 'Type' Passive 'Description' In space you move naturally and lose less oxygen. If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. Strategies & Tips As a Cosmic Bat * The Cosmic Bat is a notoriously terrifying predator whose grotesque looks match its predatory ability. It is able to eat almost everything from the Pigeon up to the Cosmic Angry Eye, and this astral creature preferably dwells on the ground as it only fears the reapers. * However, meeting a reaper is problematic as Cosmic Bats yield a ridiculously high amount of XP for them. Its large hitbox means that escaping them is also difficult, especially if other animals come bumping opposite to you, cutting your rush short. As a result, do not go into the pyramid if there are Ghostly Reapers, Pumpkin Ghosts or Grim Reapers around, as one can trap you and eat you as the Cosmic Bat is too large to escape from the top. If you're being chased, head to space, so that the reaper will lose oxygen faster than you do, forcing them to come back down for air. * As such is also recommended to fly over space in search of Cosmic Big Insects which give great amounts of xp. The XP threshold for its next stage is incredibly high, so you might have to net many kills in order to evolve to the next stage. * If you are close from evolution, sticking to the west of the map might be advised, to prepare yourself to your upcoming state as a Ghost (however, as the Ghost is immortal, you can anywhere without risking death). * Cosmic Eyes aren't Cosmic Big Eyes, by the way - they're those non-playable insectoid, one-eyed creatures located on small star-filled islands. They give a somewhat decent amount of XP, so feel free to have a bite. Cosmic Eggs yield even less, but it's easy exp, so you should eat one if you find it. * Once you evolve into the Overfed Cosmic Bat, you will be frozen in place and steadily lose HP as if you were out of water and/or oxygen, but don't panic! (Unless there is a Reaper in the vicinity.) This is part of the transition into a Ghost. ** If there is a reaper, don't evolve, you'll be stuck and a well timed ability will cost you all the exp you've managed to amass. As the prey of a Cosmic Bat * Befitting of its appearance, it's a particularly deadly foe that will most definitely play an exclusively offensive approach. Run! * Head to the underground areas where it can't enter. Watch out for other predators, though. As the predator of a Cosmic Bat * As a reaper, especially a Pumpkin Ghost, it can be hugely profitable to target a Cosmic Bat. It yields great amounts of experience, which can greatly contribute to your ascension to the final stage! * If it evolves, use your ability to kill the animals when its health bar turns red. This is a glitch in the game and is likely to be patched soon. Trivia * The Cosmic Bat's true next stage is the Ghost, as the Overfed Cosmic Bat is merely a transitional stage that cannot do anything for a few seconds. *Before the 18/2/2019 update, it, along with the Cosmic Insect, Cosmic Big Eye, Cosmic Angry Eye and Overfed Cosmic Bat (code-wise), it could hold up the oxygen level in space, but with the release of the Cosmic Plant in 18/2/2019, holding the oxygen level is no longer possible, but it will lose less oxygen in space. *The Cosmic bat used to be the apex predator and was on the top of the food chain. Category:Animals